This invention relates to a map construction particularly adapted to be easily unfolded for use and refolded for storage.
More specifically, this invention relates to a relatively small-sized map which is designed specifically to be enclosed within a cover which closely resembles an oversized book of matches. The map is particularly convenient for carrying in the pocket or in an automobile since, when folded, it occupies very little space. In addition, the map is particularly well adapted for point-of-purchase display and sale at service stations and at drug and grocery store checkout lines.
Generally, prior art maps are folded by means of a number of folds, some of which fold in one direction and others in the opposite direction. As a result, unfolding the map requires a series of individual hand movements. Also, it is often quite difficult to refold the map in exactly the same way it was originally folded, especially after the map has been opened for a period of time and, possibly, even refolded in a different way to reduce the size of the map to a size more suitable for use inside a vehicle.